It is known to provide a parallel-type hybrid electric vehicle (PHEV) having an electric machine and an internal combustion engine (ICE) connected in parallel to a driveline of the vehicle.
The vehicle may be configured to operate in a parallel HEV mode in which torque to the driveline is provided by an internal combustion engine and an electric machine according to a required torque split between the engine and electric machine. Depending on a state of charge (SoC) of a battery of the vehicle and one or more other vehicle parameters the vehicle may be configured to turn the engine off and supply all of the required torque by means of the electric machine (known as operating in electric-vehicle or ‘EV’ mode), or to turn the engine on and supply a proportion of the torque from both the engine and the electric machine. When it is required to charge the battery, the engine may be configured to provide torque to drive the driveline and to power the electric machine as a generator.
The vehicle may also be provided with an ‘EV-only’ mode selectable by a driver to inhibit starting of the engine and force the vehicle to be driven by the electric machine only.